requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxwell Rook
__NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ This character profile reflects what is commonly known or believed about Sam Richardson within the city of Kingsmouth. It may or may not be accurate. In fact, if it's not flattering, it's probably a lie. Don't listen to it. If you heard something nice about Sam, share it in the rumors section. Your character can be assumed to have heard everything on this page, except the OOC parts. 'Overview' An ambitious tech investor in his mortal life, Sam was embraced into the Arondel Dynasty by Victor Castle around New Year's Eve. He is a respected member of society, the second most influential Kindred in the city, represents Clan Daeva on the Ruling Council and acts a Councilor and Commissioner in the Conspiracy of Silence. He lives in the Subterranean Mansion in Covenside, together with Katya Grey. 'Description' A tall and handsome man in his late 20s, dressed fashionably either in business-casual attire when attending Kindred gatherings or smart-casual whenever he feels he can get away with it. The combed back hair leaves plenty of space for Sam's big, green eyes to shine. In combination with his regular and confident smiles, Sam radiates a sense of trust which is fortified by his salesman baritone. 'RP Hooks' * Sam is a businessman, and most of his assets are available for trade. Need money to buy something shiny? Connections to cover up a threat to the Masquerade? Juice to conquer a territory? Henchmen to demolish a competitor? Sam can help. * Sam is the Daeva Whip. Want to address something at the Council? Wanna get acknowledged? Talk to Sam. * Sam is a Daeva. Abuse this information at your own risk. * Sam is a Commissioner. If you are an Invictus, good for you! 'Rumor has it ...' * Typical sleazy businessman... taking advantage of a crisis to gain the upper hand and territory grab... * Sam seems to like taking the law into his own hands so much, he really ought to take on the position of Sheriff. Oh no, wait. He's too cowardly for that. * Why is this neonate the whip again? Only a matter of time until someone who isn't just out of diapers comes along... * Did you see his new ghoul?! First it's a SHE and second, she has BRIGHT PINK hair. * He had a showdown with the ranking members of the Lance at the Church of St. Jude. I wonder why? * Kidnapping a Nosferatu? It won't be long before 'Master' Richardson is put into his proper place. * Enter his claimed lands at your own risk. * Sam can't help but startle every time he finds himself around Eric's newest childe, it seems the girl is making a game out of it and coming up with new ways to make the poor boy show the smallest signs of fright. ** And yet he was so patient with her! Sam is secretly a decent dead monster. He even gave away his hand-made mask as a gift to the girl tormenting him. * He totally has a crush on the new girl, Elaine. He was blushing all over himself at Elysium the other night. ** But...Elaine is his Cousin? Old rumors * Something is going on with Sam and Alana, seems like everything he says she's got a problem with. They seemed pretty friendly sibling wise a few months ago. Wonder what happened? * Committed a huge faux pas representing his Sire in council - couldn't even get his Aunt's name and title right! He is TOTALLY not ready for the big time... Back to un-released, perhaps? * Castle is going DOWN - how long will it be before he drags his lapdog Richardson with him? * Because Sam is being taught in Kingsmouth's social structure, he has no ability to rely on his own social abilities in a conversation. You can hardly be in the room with him without him blowing some Kindred power like a kid with a raygun shooting everything he sees that catches his eye. * Secretly Samuel Richardson is a member of a Skulls-style order that has now infiltrated Kindred society, and he wields the second highest political power in the city, thanks to his high-power ties. ** I hear that he's already the most influential Kindred in the city. He controls -everybody-. * Sam got busted by the cops in a VERY public place! Cuffed, and everything. It's a wonder he didn't frenzy. ** It was all a big mistake. But sometimes that happens when you're caught flirting with someone's girl. * The young Invictus's politics are apparently more Carthian in sensibility than otherwise.. ** I heard Sam was going to cry bloody tears of sadness over how poorly little Sashana was treated. * Sam's dating one of the ghouls who work at Elysium. ** Does Katya know that? Because she's been all over him every time they've been seen in public together. The two of them got thrown out of Elysium for Behavior Unbecoming. ** Does Katya know he's trying to force bond women into being his lovers? * He's been taking advantage of other Kindred's technological illiteracy to bug their phones and spy on their personal information, and uses his own phone to hide from the government. Says he won't submit to any lawful authority over him, Kindred or kine! * Sam's sire has been heard to complain that Sam can't be allowed out in public unescorted, because he sticks his fangs into every woman he meets. ** So, you mean... he's a Daeva? ** I thought Sam was supposed to be an unreleased childe? If that's so, how come he's out there alone all the time? Wasn't he supposed to have an escort or something? 'Misc' Family and relations= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Family' Alana.jpg|Alana Loren Sister (PC)|link=Alana Loren Tara Lynn.jpg|Seda Bathory Aunt (NPC)|link=Seda Bathory Iw7lwQD.jpg|Elaine Ashley Cousin (PC)|link=Elaine Ashley Caterina Murino.jpg|Katya Grey Cousin (NPC)|link=Katya Grey Castle_grey.jpg|Victor Castle Sire (PC, in torpor)|link=Firouz Wes Studi_grey.jpg|James Aaron Cousin (NPC, deceased)|link=James Aaron 'Entourage' Hope9.jpg|Hope Ghoul (PC)|link=Hope Connors Sam_Eddy_square.jpg|Eddy Ghoul (NPC) Sam_James.jpg|James Ghoul (NPC) Sam_Retainer2.jpg|Barbara Ghoul (NPC) Sam_Ted.png|Ted Ghoul (NPC) Aileentwo.jpg|Aileen Ally (PC)|link=Aileen Doyle 'Vassals' Kylie_Main.jpg|Kylie SanGiovanni Steward of Central Hill|link=Kylie SanGiovanni Kadajbyattycaem2.jpg|Casper Matius Steward of Kerne|link=Casper Matius 'Other people of significance' Logan_hat-tip.jpg|Logan Friend (NPC)|link=Logan Sam Megan.jpg|Megan Friend (NPC) 'Law regarding ghouls' Tampering with my ghouls without permission is forbidden. 'Markings' All ghouls have a little crocodile somewhere. |-|Titular manslaughter= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Invictus only' Formal Introduction: Mister Samuel Richardson, Serpent of the Conspiracy of Silence, Councilor, Whip, Commissioner, Master of the Daeva's Art, Regent of Covenside, Merecroft, Bridgewater, Kerne, Central Hill and Tiverton; Third Childe of Alder Victor Castle, Serpent of the Conspiracy; Second Childe of Hozai the Prophet, Hermit of Baghdad; Childe of The Ancient Founder Naditu, whose history is lost to the sand Formal Adress: Mister Councilor / Mister Whip / Mister Commissioner Formal Reference: Mister Richardson Submissive Voice: The Most (Adjective) Mister Richardson Familiar Voice: Mister Samuel Intimate Voice: Samuel |-|Haven= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'The Subterranean Mansion' (Location in Covenside) This 2-story, 4300 sq/ft luxury home is literally nestled in the roots of Covenside. This home has been dubbed ‘The Subterranean Mansion’ by locals, as both floors of the home are situated below ground. Where driveway ends – and where you’d expect your house to be – begins a beautiful 0.3 acre garden with the main sky-dome as its centre piece. The dome is always covered with a thick steel overlay, though, except on rare occassions at night. Next to the dome are two elevators to reach the actual mansion underneath, one for people and one for cars. Behind the dome is a huge outdoor jacuzzi with a couple of swimming canvas chairs chained at the brink of it. The two wings of the front gate both have a little iron crocodile figurine with a golden crown at the top. The more important rooms on the 1st floor include a cloakroom with attached powder room, lounge, dining room, breakfast kitchen, and master bedroom with a generous en suite and shute to the pool on the lower floor. The lower floor also features two more bedrooms suites, a jacuzzi with the atrium directly above, home gym, bar, changing rooms with showers and toiletries, a garage and a freakin' shooting range. The interior includes a number of playful elements, like a skid next to a flight of stairs and a bookshelf labyrinth. Laws: * Powers of the blood may not be used while on this property without permission from Sam Richardson or Katya Grey * Powers of the blood may not be used on residents and guests from anywhere without permission from Sam Richardson or Katya Grey |-|Nightclub= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Hellfire' (Location in Covenside) The Hellfire is located in a refurbished gothic church. Booths string together on both ground and first level with a good view on the dancefloor in the middle. Everything is lit in red light, turning the former church in some kind of ecstatic limbo, with the stained-glass window behind the altar being the gate to hell proper. Prices are relatively cheap, considering how hot the club is amongst Kingsmouth's youth, and how much money has been put into marketing lately. |-|Yacht= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'The Good Son' (Mobile location in Stratton) The most recent addition to the private marina of the Stratton Yacht club looks as if it had just left the shipyard. There is not a single spot on its shiny white finish, nor even a name printed on its hull. The only item that was probably not included in delivery is the flag on the little mast at the front, which shows a golden serpent on a red backdrop. 39 meters long and 7 meters high, it makes the adjoining yachts and sailboats look like little walnut shells. The more important premises of the interor include a spacious dining and sitting area, eight bedrooms with en suite bathrooms (1x captain, 3x master, 4x crew), a sun deck, a bathing platform with a hot tub, and another common room on the crew level. Yacht1.jpg Yacht4.jpg Yacht3.jpg Yacht2.jpg |-|Beauty shots= __NOEDITSECTION__ Sam_Richardson_2.png Sam_Richardson_3.png Sam_Richardson_4.png |-|Toys= __NOEDITSECTION__ Sam Motorcycle.png Sam Car.png Sam_Amex.jpg |-|Gifts= __NOEDITSECTION__ Sam_present4.jpg Sam_present1.jpg Sam_present2.jpg Category:Active PC Category:Vampire Category:Daeva Category:Invictus